The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to entropy encoding and decoding, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for performing entropy encoding and entropy decoding with size determination of at least one bitstream portion (e.g., a bitstream portion used to carry encoded sign data).
In general, the video decoder performance is usually bounded by entropy decoding performance. One conventional video coding technique is to partition one frame into multiple slices and encode each of the slices independently. In this way, each of the encoded slices can be independently decodable at the video decoder. For example, the video encoder may be configured to have multiple entropy encoding units used to generate different bitstream segments separately, and the video decoder may be configured to have multiple entropy decoding units for parallel entropy decoding of different bitstream segments included in an encoded bitstream transmitted from the video encoder. Regarding the video encoder, there is a need for knowing bitstream positions of bitstream segments for combining the bitstream segments to form the encoded bitstream. Regarding the video decoder, there is a need for knowing bitstream positions of bitstream segments for extracting the bitstream segments from the encoded bitstream.